


Your Ghost

by EchoCharm



Series: Marianas Trench x JatP Songfics [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Album: Phantoms (Marianas Trench), Based on a Marianas Trench Song, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Julie has a solo career, Song: Your Ghost, Songfic, and is famous and always has sold out shows, no beta we die like the ghost himbos, takes place in a universe where the guys have crossed over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoCharm/pseuds/EchoCharm
Summary: Everyone assumed it was a breakup song. In a way they were right, but it wasn’t the normal type of break up. Neither party had a say in when it would happen. And neither of them wanted it to happen. The universe had other plans for them.Based off the song 'Your Ghost' by Marianas Trench
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Marianas Trench x JatP Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118477
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Your Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people, here is another oneshot for you all. I was inspired by Marianas Trench. You guys they have AN ENTIRE ALBUM called Phantoms!! What are we doing as a fandom sleeping on this fanfic potential!? 
> 
> Listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4cB4WBy8Zs) while you read the fic :D  
> Honestly if you haven't listened to them before go listen to all of their stuff. You won't be disappointed.

Everyone assumed it was a breakup song. In a way they were right, but it wasn’t the normal type of break up. Neither party had a say in when it would happen. And neither of them wanted it to happen. The universe had other plans for them.

* * *

_Just can't help but see your face_

_It's everywhere I turn_

_A spectre I can't embrace_

_Even when our bridges burn, bridges burn, yeah_

* * *

Shopping at the grocery store, sometimes she would see a man with brown shaggy hair and think _He’s here! He came back._ But the man would turn around and not have hazel eyes and a big dopey smile that was only for her.

* * *

_It's like every time you vanish somehow you're still here_

_You never seem to manage just to disappear_

_And everything I see comes crashing down on me_

_But the ghost of you is always near..._

* * *

Performing on stage wasn’t the same without them either. She was always expecting her backing band to vanish and full of disappointment when she could still see them at the end of a set. Those were the nights she cried herself to sleep, thinking of the first time they hugged each other.

* * *

_I can't get myself together_

_I've been running for forever from your ghost, ghost_

_And I never need to wonder if I'll ever be from underneath your ghost, ghost_

_You are just enough out of reach_

_Just where I can see I won't give up your ghost_

_I can leave this place forever_

_But I know I'll never sever from your ghost_

_From your ghost (forever, forever)_

_From your ghost (forever, forever)_

* * *

No matter where in the world she lived or toured, be it New York, London, Moscow, Hong Kong or Rio; he followed her. In dreams, thoughts and lyrics he was there. Whenever she thought she had a handle on it a memory would resurface crashing down on her, hijacking her ability to breathe. Everywhere she went, everything she did, the spirit of him would always be there, in the shadows watching over her.

* * *

_Come to me in my sleep_

_Somewhere before the dawn_

_My haunted heart is uneasy_

_Evermore ever drawn, ever drawn, yeah_

* * *

Daytime was hard, with its constant reminders and look-alikes everywhere. But Nighttime was when she truly suffered. Alone in the silence of night with her thoughts spiraling out of control. She missed having his arms around her. He wasn’t human but he was solid enough to keep her grounded when her mind could not be trusted.

She missed them. She missed _him_.

* * *

_Get myself together_

_Running for forever from your ghost_

_I never need to wonder if I'll ever be from underneath your ghost_

_You are just enough out of reach_

_Just where I can see I won't give up your ghost_

_I can leave this place forever_

_But I know I'll never sever from your ghost_

_From your ghost (ghost, forever, forever, ghost)_

_From your ghost (ghost, forever, forever, ghost, forever, forever)_

* * *

In city after city, she did the one thing she could; Julie sang about Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? What do you think of the song? I may write some more oneshots for this album, but I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> Come chat with me on Tumblr! I'm [](https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/)


End file.
